


Character reactions to the Klaine Wedding

by Janto_AnderHythe



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janto_AnderHythe/pseuds/Janto_AnderHythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various characters and their reactions or thoughts surrounding the sudden marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairy Godmother

Isabelle sat at her desk, contemplating wether or not to call Kurt. On one hand she wanted to find out directly from the young man if the intimidating woman who solely wore track suits and the blonde girl's plan had actually worked, but on the hand she didn't want to interrupt the celebrations if it did.

After mentally debating with herself for almost a half hour, Isabelle called her protege.

Kurt felt his phone vibrating and mentally questioned who would be calling him since the majority of people were there. He pulled out his phone and saw Isabelle. He stepped out the barn, and answered.

"Isabelle if this is about when I'm returning I-" Kurt said before he was interrupted.

"No, I actually have a question for you. Did the blunt woman with the tracksuits succeed?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the icon's question. "You were in on it this whole time?"

"No,well not exactly," she replied with a chuckle. "I had as much part in the plan as I did your ex's proposal. I supplied the clothes. Do you really think the young man would find a Tom Ford suit in such a short period of time to give to you? Or that either of those women knew your measurements?" Isabelle asked.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. He thought about it for a moment. There was no way Britt knew his measurements, and the tux fit him perfectly. He also doubted that Brittany would spend thousands of dollars on someone else's clothing. He remembered seeing something like this in the vault.

"No, I suppose that neither of them would have been able to do that on their own. In answer to your first question. Yes, Blaine and I are married."

Isabelle let out a tiny squeal. "I am so happy for you. I know that even with your rocky past with Blaine, you loved him more than some people have the capability to love."

Kurt smiled softly at that comment. "We are definitely one of the lucky ones."

"Yes you two are. I'll let you get back to your husband and celebrations. We will have to celebrate properly when you get back."

Kurt chuckled. "Please nothing like Thanksgiving."

Isabelle laughed. "No, just the three of us. Goodbye, Kurt."

"Goodbye." Kurt said before hanging up and returning to the reception.


	2. Parents

Burt knew something was up when he and Carole got the invitation to the girls' wedding. He wasn't close to either of them. The only memories he really had of Santana was being there for her when she was outed in that campaign video, and her being there for that big theatrical proposal. He was a little more familiar with Brittany. He'd seen her in the basement with Kurt-once dancing to "Single Ladies" and another time making out with Kurt. Burt had also danced with her for his graduation present to Kurt. Sure, they both performed at his and Carole's wedding.

When he was asked to preform the ceremony, he was more than surprised. That day, the blonde girl had pulled him aside and told him her intentions, so when he was talking to the two young men with Carole, the idea of the two getting married was fresh in his mind, so he might have pushed it a little bit.

When Kurt walked down the aisle with Brittany, Burt had to fight his hardest to keep himself together. He made his opening remarks fine, but when the boys were saying their vows he couldn't help but get a little misty-eyed.

Later that evening, Burt was called onto the stage to make a speech. "Now usually when a father makes a speech at his child's wedding, he makes a remark about gaining another child," Burt began, "but this is not the case. Saying that I gained a son tonight would be a lie. I can't tell you exactly when, but somewhere between meeting the kid and tonight Blaine has already become my family

"You know, if someone told me the kid I found drunk in my son's bed, who came into my shop and told me how to inform my son on certain subjects, would become my son-in-law. I would tell you some very rude comments, but then Blaine became a very welcomed presence in our home. These two have had their ups and downs, but Blaine was always close to my heart.

"He wasn't just there for Kurt when I had my cancer scare, but he was there for Carole and I too. He was family then, and he's family now. This ceremony has only made that fact more concrete.

"Christmas a few years back, Blaine and I flew to New York to surprise Kurt. Even though it wasn't the happiest time in their lives, they still looked at each other the way I looked at Kurt's mom, and I look at Carole.

" Yes, I'm not going to lie, when Blaine asked for my blessing to propose to Kurt, I flat out told him no. It isn't that I didn't want him to marry Kurt, but they weren't ready, but no one is really ready for anything life throws at us. I guess the right word is that they weren't mature enough. Now that they have both grown up considerably, they can truly understand what it means to be married.

"In conclusion, these two have had a rocky road behind them, but every relationship has its tough moments and there are still more to come. Only true love can withstand all obstacles. Congratulations, boys."

After Burt got off the stage, Kurt and Blaine went over to Burt. Kurt was wiping his eyes, smiling at Burt, and Blaine had an arm around his husband as he did his best to hold back his tears.

"That speech really meant a lot to me Bu-" Blaine started before he was interrupted by the older man.

"Blaine, did you not get the gist of what I just said? You're family. You don't have to call me Burt. Granted, it might be weird at first, but you can call me Dad."

All Blaine's efforts to stay stoic had proved to be in vain at those five words. Tears started to stream down his face. He really hadn't felt like he had a dad in a long time, and now one of the most accepting, most loving parents he'd ever met was claiming him as his son. It was all too much for him. He slowly calmed down and gave Burt a big bear hug.

"Thanks, Dad." Blaine whispered.

After the touching moment with Blaine, Burt pulled his son aside. Kurt opened his mouth to talk, but Burt shook his head.

"Let me say what I want to say before I'm completely falling apart. It's been you and me for a long time now. I remember when we were having tea parties and I was teaching you to ride your bike. I never imagined this day. I wasn't ready for you to grow up.

"Then your sophomore year, when Emma called me into her office, your junior when I had my heart attack, then the cancer scare, and even when you had the crap beat out of you: I was so afraid that I wasn't going to be able to see this day. Especially when I saw what pamphlet you were reading. I was so afraid that I'd lose you too." Burt said, tearing up.

"I'm so glad that I got to see you become this strong resilient man you are today, and even happier to see you find the one person who is willing to break down your walls and show you the joy in the world.

"I hope wherever your mom is that she got to see this day. I know that it hurt her that she wasn't going to see you fall in love and be here.

"I know you're starting your own life, but just know that you're still my little boy who has to have high tea, and destroyed my kitchen. Blaine isn't the only man in your life that will help you take on the world you know."

Kurt had a tear stained face and his eyes were puffy from crying. "I'll always be that little boy who needs you to hold his hand when he's scared." Kurt said before pulling Burt into a hug.

Later that night, Burt danced with both his sons. He danced to "Single Ladies" with Kurt, and "My Father's Eyes" by Eric Clapton with Blaine.

Carole

When Carole opened the invitation in the mail, she wasn't surprised. No, she was heartbroken. Here she had to watch two of her sons' friends get married, and she would never see Finn get married. She was happy for the couple, but it still hurt. She knew that Finn would want her to go, and be happy for the two girls. Especially after Finn had unintentionally played a part in Santana being outed.

The day of the wedding she was happy to see two young people so much in love, even if it stung. She was a little confused as to why she was meeting Pam at the wedding. She had a reason to be there, but what reason did Pam have to be there? She wasn't close to the girls, was she? Carole shrugged it off.

She talked to the other woman, mainly about how much they wished they'd got to see their own sons' wedding day, and how maybe one day they still would. After talking to the older Anderson, Carole and Burt talked to the boys. She could tell that the boys were thinking back to their almost wedding, and couldn't help but go on about how you needed to grasp life while you still had the chance.

When she saw her son walking down the aisle, she was shocked, but at the same she was proud that Kurt was getting this moment. She turned around and asked the other mother if she knew about it and of course she didn't.

On one hand, she was proud that Kurt was getting this moment, but at the same time she was sad that he didn't get it on his own terms. Kurt was so happy to plan her and Burt's wedding and he did a fabulous job with what little time he was given. This was this wedding day and he didn't get a single say in the details. When she saw the doves, she smiled. Kurt finally got his doves after all, she thought to herself.

Pam

Pam had no idea why she was being invited to this wedding. All she knew was that the brides were friends of Blaine's. She almost said no, but a friend of hers from work suggested she go, and get an idea of how same-sex weddings work, so she would have a clearer picture of what to expect when Blaine's would be like, if he ever did get married.

When she arrived at the farm, she was almost angry to see Blaine with Kurt. She wanted to yell at the older boy at all the pain had caused her son. First, he broke up with Blaine because they weren't ready. If they weren't ready then he shouldn't have accepted her son's proposal in the first place. Then Blaine was forced to come back to Ohio because his heartache distracted him from his studies. She thought back to the boys' relationship and thought on the heartache both boys endured. She knew how bad heartache effected a person-by her own failed marriage; however, when she saw that genuine, warm smile that she missed so much across her younger son's face, she calmed down.

When the ceremony began, she had mixed emotions. She was glad that her baby was getting a happy ending after all, but this was so sudden. The two just barely got back together and now they were getting married? She could see the marriage ending in pain and hatred, or the two would grow to detest one another, but stay together to protect their children. She knew that they'd have kids, because Blaine had always wanted a family.

She kept her judgements to herself, until she had a moment alone with her son.

"Bae, I know you love him, but you haven't worked out any of your issues. I don't want you to suffer like I did."

Blaine sighed a little. "Mama, we're not you and Dad. We've actually put our hearts and soul into this relationship, and I'm willing to fight for this."

Pam nodded with a sigh. "I know. I'm glad you're happy, but just promise that you will do what is best for you if things start to fall into a downward spiral."

Blaine nodded and sighed.

Pam ended up getting extremely drunk to suppress her negative thoughts.


End file.
